The present invention is in the technical field of sports and athletic equipment. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of athletic tape. Current tapes on the market either lack flexibility, durability, or adhesiveness; never incorporating all three. The most common athletic tape is 100% cloth and used for many purposes within the sporting world, such as wrapping a hockey stick or holding fingers together. While standard athletic tape can protect skin its use in weightlifting and other sports it is not ideal. While using a weighted barbell, standard athletic tape's lack of flexibility commonly causes bruising and swelling on the skin under the tape. Other tapes that use a combination of cotton and polyester provide decent durability and flexibility but lack strong adhesive, causing the tape to unravel and fail its intended use.